


Brad's Curious

by Greenfrogger



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Greenfrogger 100 Word Prompt Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenfrogger/pseuds/Greenfrogger
Summary: This started as one thing and actually ended up in a way even I wasn't expecting.The first Drabble was written to be a stand alone but then writing the second story I had a vision where Ryan and Brad would end up together.  As I wrote this I realized I had committed Ryan to Colin and had to get rid of him and also Seana.  And in the end, it's a happy ending for Brad, Ryan and Pat.  At least they are in my fictitious world.





	1. #5. Outside

Jeff, Brad, Greg, and Ryan were outside on a rooftop of a building having a smoke. They were all together having a meeting regarding the upcoming season of Whose Line when Dan called for a 15 minute or so break.

“It’s the finally nice outside and we’re all stuck in a meeting with Dan talking about the same shit we talk about every year,” Brad complained.

“Yeah but at least were together,” Greg says as he eye candy Jeff who smirks back at him.

“Ugh,” Ryan says jokingly. “You two need to get a room and just get it over with.”

Colin walks through the door.

“And there’s yours, Ryan.”

“Oh, I am so out of here,” Brad laughs leaving the four lovebirds alone.

“We’ll soon turn you to the dark side, Brad,” Colin said picking up on the dialogue.

“No, I love my girl too much,” Brad says and leaves.


	2. #55. Spirit

“That’s the spirit, Brad!” Ryan stated as the last line in the game “If You Know What I Mean”.

Dan then called for a break.

“Ryan, do you have a minute I can talk to you alone?”

“Sure Brad. You okay?”

“Yeah but I need to talk to someone about something,” Brad said as the two of them walked to Ryan’s dressing room.

“What is it.”

Brad looked down and fiddled with his shirt, nervous about what he was going to ask. “I’m going to admit something to you that I don’t need everyone to find out. I have an itch, as they say about having sex or making love, whatever you want to call it with another man.”


	3. #65. Passing

Ryan could see how nervous Brad was to admit that he was interested by his body language. Ryan took his hand and lifted Brad’s chin so that the men were looking eye to eye.

“Brad, it’s okay to be nervous. Are you sure about this?”

“I am. I’ve always been interested in men before I met Seana.”

“Wait, what?”

“Yeah I have been but I met Seana so I just supress those feelings but since her passing, I just want to know what I have been missing. I figured you would understand.”

“I do Brad, I do,” Ryan said and then very gently kissed Brad on the lips.


	4. #96. Choice (Hotel)

Ryan had given Brad his hotel information and told him to meet him after the taping.

“Won’t Colin…” Brad started.

“No Colin will be flying back home to Toronto tonight for some business he had to take care of.”

“Oh.”

“Brad, listen to me. I know you’ve been through the wringer emotionally since Seana’s passing and it’s okay. If you’re not interested in doing it, that’s okay. If you want someone to just listen to you vent or a shoulder to cry on that won’t judge, I can be that someone for you.


	5. #86. Choices

Ryan told Brad he had to make a stop before getting to the hotel after the taping. He made the stop to the liquor store that he frequented while in Los Angeles. He figured he would need to stock up not only on beer but some liquor as well.

He called his now ex-wife Pat for advice on how to handle Brad.

“He’s wants control back in his life. It was probably difficult for him making those medical choices for Seana alone and for a while he wanted someone else to be in charge. He may be still looking for that, so just be gentle with him.”

“Pat, I think I’m falling for him. If that’s the case, I just hope he doesn’t fuck me over like Colin did. Just wanted to have sex, not an actual relationship.”

“Ryan, you have to tread carefully. Know that he’s still grieving and upset and probably just wants someone who he trusts to be there for him.”

“I know. Love ya.”  
“Love you, too.”

As the phone conversation was ending, Ryan was turning into the hotel parking lot.


	6. #71. Broken

He just felt so emotionally broken that he felt emotionally barren. Nothing was every funny or sad. It hadn’t been in the last six months since Seana’s diagnosis of brain cancer, which lead to her death, and now it had been just over five weeks since her death. He had done a taping of Whose Line and he had to just fake the laughter and the smile.

Now he was at Ryan’s hotel room. Maybe spending time wth him was the right thing to do He trusted Ryan over any of his other friends, including Colin. He knew that Colin was the reason why Ryan was in the process of divorcing Pat. What surprised Brad was that Colin freely admitted to Brad that he didn’t understand why Ryan was divorcing Pat? He just wanted Ryan to be a fuck buddy only. No love lost between them. 

It was Brad that told Ryan the truth about what Colin said to him. It hurt Ryan obviously, but it also hurt Brad as well. It made Brad lose trust in Colin. How causally he could do that to Ryan made him wonder what he would do to him, emotionally. When Brad told Colin that he had to stop touring for awhile because Seana was sick he said that family was more important but he had this look in his face of “so what?” It was then he decide to stop touring with Colin.


	7. #82. If

From what I have heard on You Tube regarding Ryan he isn’t fond of being in high rise hotels; does not take elevators when possible and will not stay above the second floor of hotel. But we’re going to suspend reality for awhile and picture a hotel room high up in the sky at night over looking a lighted downtown.

Brad was now in Ryan’s room and was staring out the window, overlooking Los Angeles.

“Want a beer or something to drink?” Ryan asked sitting on the bed watching Brad look out the picturesque window.

Brad starts speaking. Ryan wonders if he realizes that it’s him in the room with him.

“I play this game called ‘If I’ with myself. Usually I torture myself about what I should have done about Seana or if I could have prevented you divorcing Pat. I always come up with the same results that there was nothing I could have done. But I still feel pretty shitty about it all.

“Brad, stop taking the blame for everything. Even if you knew about Colin’s love for me it wouldn’t have stopped me from getting a divorce. I love Pat as a friend but not someone I want to go home to everyday. And you said it yourself, Seana was fine one day and had a terrible headache the next so how were you to know she was sick with brain cancer. Stop beating yourself up.


	8. #84. He

“You know he’s just a pure asshole. I’m sorry if that offends you Ryan but that’s what I feel Colin is. He just uses everyone now because he can get away with it. No one would believe that he’s not a sweet, charming Canadian. He just uses everyone for what ever they can provide him. Me as a touring partner, you for sex. Why can’t people just be forthright with whatever they want? It just makes me so angry that people lie about what they want because either they don’t think they deserve it or they don’t deserve it.”


	9. #85. She

Brad took a breath. “Then there’s Seana and she definitely didn’t deserve anything that life brought her. If it wasn’t one battle, like brain cancer, then it was other battles, like all the stomach issues that she had. In the end it wasn’t worth it. She still died an early death. It may not have been a result of the years of stomach issues that she had but still all that battling to be healthy and wham, she dies an undignified death.”


	10. #80. Why

Ryan got up from where he was sitting and step next to Brad. Tears were running down his face.

“You have to stop asking why all the time, Brad. You’re making yourself miserable because you can’t find an answer that will make you feel that is acceptable to you. I agree Colin is an asshole and Seana should have never died but it is, what it is.”

Ryan slowly went in for a hug and Brad latched on to him. Crying ragged tears that before tonight wasn’t allowed to escape.

“Before you collapse, let’s lay in bed together,” Ryan directed Brad to the bed, where they laid together as Brad finally was able to release tears and grief that he had been holding in since Seana’s death.


	11. #77. What

For awhile Ryan just let Brad cry. It’s what you do for someone that helps the person out the most. In this case allowing Brad to grieve in privacy, without the pressure of being watch by everyone else and they going “aww…”

Once Brad calmed, Ryan tightened the hug just enough to let him know that there wasn’t any need for him to move.

“Listen to me, Brad,” Ryan quietly but firmly spoke. “You still need time to grieve. Don’t let anyone else tell you to get over it because there’s no time table on grief. You probably haven’t slept well since her death so you’re going to stay right here in my arms and just relax. I mean it Brad, if that means I stay here in Los Angeles with you then so be it.”

“I’m so frickin’ tired Ryan; I can’t feel any emotion. I just feel like a zombie trying to handle day to day.”

“I know you are,” Ryan kissed him on the top of his head, “You just sleep for now, I’ll keep the nightmares away.”


	12. #72. Fixed

It would take time but eventually with strength from Ryan and Pat, Brad was able to face life again. The first order of business was to dump Colin as a touring partner. Granted he told Colin that he was tired of the road, which wasn’t a lie, but he couldn’t deal with the man anymore, especially after he treated Ryan.

The next thing that Brad did was fix his relationship status with Ryan and Pat. Ryan and Pat never did get divorce but after Seana’s death Brad and his two dogs moved to Washington to live life happily ever after.


End file.
